Harry's get together lesson
by sneaky lunitic spy
Summary: this is well you have to read it, 'cause i suck at summaries and i typed it in like 20 minutes . So go ahead and read it has Harry playing an instrument in it and singing. I own none of the songs.


Harry pulled out his guitar glad that for once no one was here. It was Christmas Day and everyone else had left. Harry didn't want the others to know he could play guitar. It would undoubtedly make Hermione and Ron jealous.

Harry valued their friendship, truly he did, but there are some things he cant tell them. He decided to walk to the astronomy tower. 'After all Snape's the only one here, well besides the old goat.' Harry thought. As he left the Gryfindor tower he bid goodbye to the portraits all around him.

This should be fun. What Harry didn't know was that Snape chose to amuse himself by watching him. So Harry carried on unaware of Severus following him. He arrived at the astronomy tower and called out for Dobby.

"Would you bring me some water up please and thank you Dobby?" "Oh the great Harry Potter thanks Dobby." The elf said with tears in its eyes. It popped away and a moment later popped back with a glass of water and a small table. "Thanks Dobby." Harry said. He hopped up on the window sill, it was big enough to sit on, and tuned the guitar.

"Hey I know maybe I should put on a show for the teachers! Professor Snape probably wouldn't come but I'm sure Dumbledore would! DOBBY!" when the elf popped up Harry said "Would you go ask Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore if they would like to see and hear a guitar performance?" Dobby nodded enthusiastically and popped away.

First Dobby went to Dumbledore who agreed to watch and was directed to the astronomy tower. He left quickly. Next Dobby popped up next to Severus who had been standing at the bottom of the stairs to the astronomy tower. He agreed sounding reluctant but inside he was quite pleased. He headed up the stairs quickly.

"Hello Sir, Headmaster. " Harry started playing a soft tune while they took seats. When he looked over Dumbledore motioned him on. He started playing 'Do I- By Luke Bryan' a country singer that he happened to like. The song might be strange but he liked it and this was his practice time.

_Baby, what are we becoming  
It feels just like we're always running  
Rolling through the motions everyday  
I can lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you  
Seems like you could care less either way  
What happened to that girl I used to know  
I just want us back to the way we were before_

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby,  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy,  
Do I have your love? Am I still enough?  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
Baby, do I

Remember when we didn't have nothing  
But a perfect simple kind of loving  
Baby those sure were the days  
There was a time our love ran wild and free  
But now I'm second guessing everything I see

Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
Baby, do I

Still give you what you need  
Still take your breath away  
Or light up the spark way down deep, baby do I  


_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy  
Do I have your love, am I still enough  
Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby  
Give you everything that you ever wanted  
Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely  
Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
Tell me baby do I get one more try_

_Do I, baby do I_  
As he finished the song Dumbledore and Snape clapped. "Very good my boy. Do continue on I haven't heard a student play any instruments in the last 50 years. Music is a lost art." Dumbledore said. Snape looked at me and nodded "very good Potter." I smiled and started on the next song. Called 'Good Morning Beautiful'

_Good morning beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day_

I couldn't see the light, I didn't know  
Day from night, I had no reason to care  
But since you came along I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there

Good morning beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day

I'll never worry if it's raining outside  
'Cause in here with you girl, the sun always shines

Good morning beautiful, how was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah

A good morning beautiful day

Good morning beautiful, a beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful, good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day, good morning beautiful day  
A beautiful day, good morning beautiful  


As he finished this song he got another round of applause.

"Harry continued to play for them into the night only stopping once to drink some water. It became a tradition for those three to meet up in the astronomy tower listening to Harry play. Some say they still listen to him play as ghost, of course no one has seen them since they died. It is not know whether or not Mr. Potter had someone in mind when he played those songs."

"As Mr. Potter died alone and heir less. Although he did adopt a Ronald Weasly into his family. When Harry Potter died Mr. Weasly became head of the Potter house. Being the youngest of his brothers that was the only house he became head of. " The history Professor, Professor Weasly, said.

"And that concludes our history lesson on Mr. Potter. I expect a 500 word essay on what you believe to be his greatest accomplishment, Due tomorrow." The class groaned. The bell rang and everyone left for the next class. Professor Weasly prepared to repeat himself for the next class.


End file.
